The Tragedy
by Dilly Mackey
Summary: As experienced by Link Neal and told by Rhett McLaughlin.
1. The Background

The events that unfolded the weekend of January the 8th in the year of our Lord, 1999, were to say the least, eventful. As last minute plans for a quick hit of a snowboarding trip were being laid, not a soul knew what was to come. We, that's Link Neal, Gregg Hartsfield, and I, mounted the Dynasty and proceeded to Hawksnest, a bountiful resort in the heart of Appalachia. They're anticipated a rendezvous with Will and Ben Thomas of Buies Creek, Dan Schleising. He was also from the Creek, and Andy Knotts, from New York City. We arrived at the scene around 5:30 PM, and after Link, Gregg and I assembled our boards and met up with the other half of our party, We hit the slopes.


	2. The Wake

A loud groan and yawn escaped Link as he stretched out of bed. Morning had come, and today he planned to go snowboarding with his great friend Rhett McLaughlin. Meanwhile, Rhett was already out of bed. He had poured himself some coffee to energize himself up a bit. He thought about what great things would await him and his friend. They weren't masters at snowboarding, but they were pretty good at it. Rhett and Link would have to drive quite a long way to reach there destination, but in the end it would all be worth it...Right?... As expected it would probably be cold we're they were heading, so they packed a few sweaters and warm clothing. They would be staying at a hotel nearby to spend only a few more days there,as planned. Rhett and Link had decided earlier on that Link would be the one driving both of them. At about 4:00 PM they took off, Link in the drivers seat and Rhett in the passengers seat. "Oh gosh Rhett, to be honest I am pretty exited about this trip...it's been some time since we've gone on a snowboarding trip",The brunette and slightly smaller one of the two spoke with a very enthusiastic tone."Yeah I guess it's gonna be a cool trip, Do you know we're we're going to meet the other guys?". They were meeting up with about three other guys there to just experience the trip with a bit more company. "I'm not quite sure...but we'll catch up to them eventually."


	3. The Snow

Snow could literally be seen for miles. Trees, mountains in the distance, etc. Link had on very warm clothing as did Rhett. "My gracious...well I can't complain it's been even colder other times.", Link exaggerated a fake shiver."Hey...I think I can see the other guys a couple yards away...come on dude, Let's Go." The dirty blond haired man carried his snowboard as he walked towards his other companions. All of them reunited, giving each other 'bro hugs' as a welcoming gesture.


	4. The Jump

Link being the 'daredevil' that he was showed of his "stellar" moves on his snowboard. "Dude, come on stop showing of you stupid little moves". All Link did was give a small laugh at the comment. Link moved away from the group of friends and tried some new moves, the others were snowboarding towards a cabin that was near by. Mr. Neal gave out a large cry of pain, the others hurried over to his location. They found him laying quite a large distance from we're he was before.


	5. The Secret

Very small but various bruises could be easily spotted on his face, "Whoa Link, are you okay?..", A sympathetic Rhett pushed his way through as he looked down at his long time best friend laying on the ground. "Are you hurt? Stand up ". Link didn't exaggerate this time when he tried to stand up, groans of pain escaped him as he tried to stand ,he clenched his teeth slightly as he did so. Rhett,seeing his friend in pain right in front of his eyes. It made him worry a lot, wishing it was him in pain instead of his great friend. Links vision was a little blurry, his hearing was a bit messed up too but he could hear well enough to tell what people were saying. He couldn't really stand up right. A large amount of pain was going through his head. Obviously Link had hit his head against the snow pretty hard. He constantly woke up,meaning he passed out various times, and forgot what was happening at the moment. "Sir ,where going to carry you on the stretcher... Soon you'll arrive at a nearby hospital"


	6. The Hospital

Suddenly, Link began to hear something. A small constant 'beeping' sound. It seemed to be close, but where was it? Links eyes began to flicker open, he looked down to see himself wearing a drafty "gown" with nothing but his underpants underneath. Now realizing that the constant 'beeps' came from a monitor to his right. He lay on a large enough bed, a small window was found to his left as he craned his head. The pain in his hip and head had lowered down a bit but he kept on wondering how he had gotten there. Who had brought him there? All he could think about was trying to remember what had of his memories had been lost suddenly, but he kept trying to remember. But before anything else happened, he was out like a light. This time he woke up to see a doctor on his right," from our CAT scan and such...we've conclude that you've broken your pelvis. As well as you've hit your head pretty hard...causing the concussion...can you tell me what you remember . It shouldn't be much if it's not serious". All Link was thinking about was to process what the man had just said, which wasn't going to well, "I have a broken pelvis." Link said. "What?-". Unluckily, Link's mind was not that well at receiving the data so he just laughed at the thought of what he himself had said. The doctor exited a couple minutes later, as soon as he did another man walked in. He didn't look like he worked at the hospital, but he was approaching Link rapidly. He seemed to be way taller than six feet, his hairstyle was pretty rare. A sudden chill went down Link's spine as he was worried what the tall man was going to do. Rhett walked happily to his friends hospital room, to his surprise Link had a scared look on his face but that didn't stop him from doing anything. He hugged his dear hurt friend firmly holding him very close to his body, Link froze as he did so. "Oh I was worried sick...I'm glad your alright Link..." Rhett closed his eyes as he embraced Link, a soft rosy color appeared on Rhett's cheeks as they hugged. A tingly sensation ran through his kissed the side of Links head softly as his cheeks got even redder. When Rhett let go of Link, Link had a terrified look ...almost in disgust. "Come on Link,cut with the act...you remember me... Right?... ", His face suddenly dropped as he began to think what he dreaded. "Right?!..." He said in a much more stern voice. In response, Link spoke very softly and gently, "I'm sorry,but no.I can't seem to recognize you. I-I don't know you..."


	7. The Moral of the Story

Never snowboard yourself into the slopes. You'll break your pelvis and be sent to the hospital. Link was a snowboarder. Do not attempt this at home. THE END.


End file.
